outbreak_companyfandomcom-20200215-history
Myucel Foaran
is one of main characters of the ''Outbreak Company series. She is a half-elf who is Shin'ichi's maid in the Holy Eldant Empire. Having no discrimination at her origins, Shin'ichi quickly befriends Myucel and starts teaching her the Japanese language. In response to his kindness, Myucel eventually falls in love with him and becomes his most trusted supporter. Myucel is a powerful mage who was trained in the Eldant military. Appearance She actually ties her twin tail hairstyle to expose her elfin ears in later episodes. This happened after Shinichi stated he did not mind her ears being different. Personality Since she is a half-elf, she is disdained by both elves and humans. For that reason, Myucel often hides her elf ears. However, she started showing them whilst in the mansion when Shinichi, found out about her heritage and praised Myucel for it instead of ridiculing her. Myucel often thinks of herself as a lowly servant. Often talking down about her self. However Shinichi did not see Myucel for her class and often treated her as an equal. She takes a knife for Petralka, and miraculously survives. When Shinichi first spots her elf ears, he's taken aback by it. She immediately apologizes, thinking he'd be upset by it, as half-breeds like her are looked down upon. But he instead finds them quite attractive. She has undying loyalty towards Shinichi. It gets to the point, if she cannot save him, she is willing to die with him. History Due to some complicated family problems, Myucel hasn't seen her mother in a very long time, but has not harbored any dislikes for her. Myucel use to be a soldier for the Erdant military. A requirement for nonhumans, serving a 2 year term in service. She is able to cast a few magic spells and was praised before for her magical ability during that period, due to her elven heritage. Plot She was one of the first people in the Holy Empire of Erdant to master the Japanese Language. At first using the handwritten Hiragana Table that Shinichi gave her and studying alone. However, since Shinichi started to help Myucel with her studies, she has started learning the language and writing a lot faster. When Petralka started to studying the Japanese language, she often challenged Myucel in competitions on who can learn the language faster. Myucel is working as a Japanese lecturer at the school provided by Amutech to spread Otaku culture. It is noted that even though she can fluently speak the language of the Holy Empire of Erdant, she is considered illiterate. Relationship Kanō Shin'ichi She harbors romantic feelings towards him. She officially becomes his girlfriend/love interest after he confesses to her at the end of the series. Petralka Anne Eldant III Initially, they didn't get along quite well. At first, she was hated by Petrarca due to their differences in social status. But due to the coup d'etat incident, when she protected Petrarca at the risk of her own life, she started to treat her as an equal. However, after Myucel saved her life, they started being good friends. Trivia *Myucel has been said and proven to be exceptional in her ability to use magic. She is also incredibly competent at housework and has shown to have absorbed the Japanese language at an exceptional pace. In episode 7, she learns how to make omelet rice - complete with a character drawing using ketchup - after seeing it just once at Akihabara. Gallery Outbreak Company - 01 - Large 30.jpg|Picture of Myucel at Shinichi's phone Outbreak Company - 01 - Large 08.jpg|Myusel giving the ring to Shinichi Outbreak Company - 01 - Large 09.jpg|Myusel Outbreak Company - 01 - Large 26.jpg|Myusel scared after seeing her ears by Shinichi Outbreak Company - 01 - Large 27.jpg Outbreak Company - 01 - Large 32.jpg|Myusel happy Outbreak Company - 01 - Large 38.jpg|Myusel changing Shinichi's clothes Outbreak Company - 02 - Large 06.jpg|Myusel studying Outbreak Company - 02 - Large 33.jpg Outbreak Company - 03 - Large 11.jpg|Myusel speaks in a japanese language without the ring Outbreak Company - 03 - Large 31.jpg|Myusel using her powers Myusel 02.jpg|Dead Myucel... or not Myusel 03.jpg|Myucel is back! Myusel 04.jpg|Myucel happy for being able to return to her work Myusel 05.jpg|Myucel showing her grattitude to Petrarca Myusel 06.jpg|Myucel and Minori in a "girls talk" Myusel 07.jpg|Myucel surprised at Petrarca's words Outbreak Company - 06 - Large 34.jpg|Myucel and Petrarca being friends Outbreak Company - 06 - Large 27.jpg|Myucel and Petrarca talking with each other Brooke and Myucel.jpg Myucel LN2.jpg References Category:Human Category:Elf Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters